


Keeping her word

by KingFake



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Missionary Position, Pampering, Romance, Shotacon, Tent Sex, Tit job, light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake
Summary: On his journey, a young boy enters a temple in the desert. A woman finding hi useful, sends him to look for something.Returning with the thing she wanted, she rewards the boy in her tent during the night.
Relationships: Link & Nabooru, Link/Nabooru
Kudos: 15





	Keeping her word

As he opened his eyes to see where he was, the young boy turned his head to the right to see the rooky formation that hid the place he had searched for, the spirit temple.  
Ignoring the creatures that appeared from the sand to attack him, the boy walked the stone steps that were carved at the entrance of the temple and went inside.  
Despite the open doorway to the temple, it was a little bit colder than outside, a result from the rock that isolated its walls.  
And, as the boy went up the stair pass the serpent statues, his gaze was completely caught by a moving form to his left. He saw someone with red hair kneeling in front of a small hole on the wall, it seemed as if it was taking mental measures of the tiny crevasse.  
Cautiously, he approached the red-headed person, moving slowly as to not make any noise, but, as he was about to hide behind it, the person turned around.  
Standing right in front of it, the boy saw that it was a woman, the tone of her skin, and the clothes she wore signaled that she was a Gerudo, but, in contrast with the women at the entrance of the desert, her clothes were of a better quality than the rest signaling her status.  
“I haven’t seen you around, kid…”, she said as she looked at the young boy, his green tunic contrasting with all his surroundings. “What do you want?”  
Before the boy could even open his mouth, the woman continued, “Well, since you are here, you could do me a favor,” she said as walked to him, “But firstly, let me introduce myself. I am Nabooru of the Gerudo.”  
Nabooru looked down at the boy, “But, before I tell you my favor, why don’t you tell me your name, kid?”  
“Link?!”, she said surprised, “What kind of name is that? Well…anyway…”  
Nabooru moved aside, letting Link see the hole she was inspecting before, “Will you go through this tiny hole and get a treasure that is inside?”, she said as she rested her back against the wall, “The treasure is the silver gauntlets. If you equip them, you can move heavy object quite easily.”  
Looking at the glittering eyes of Link, Nabooru smiled as she ruffled his head, “Come on kid, you shouldn’t think about keeping the treasure to yourself”, she said as she moved her hand away from his head, “You should let me keep them; besides, they wouldn’t even fit you.”  
Link looked at the small hole in front of him, he could easily fit in there.  
“What do you say kid, are you up for it?”, said Nabooru as she looked at him in the eyes.  
With a determined look on his face, Link nodded.  
Nabooru smile widened as she heard Link’s answer, “Thanks, kid”, she said patting his head, “If you can bring me the Silver Gauntlets, I’ll do something great for you.”  
With those words, Link nodded again, and turned his head toward the hole, he laid on the ground and started to crawl through the hole, as Link entered completely on the hole, Nabooru thought to herself, “Please be careful kid…”

\---  
Nabooru watched as the light of the room slowly dimed as time passed by, she bit her lip as a sense of worry slowly creeped on her, “Why is Link taking so long”, she said as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, “If he didn’t know what to do, he would have come to me for some help.”  
Dread sticked on her mind as she thought of what could have gone wrong with the child.   
But before the worst possible scenario came to her mind, she heard a quiet noise coming from the hole.  
She immediately kneeled to look inside, but, as she did, the first thing she saw were Link’s blue eyes, “Link, you are back”, she exclaimed as she moved away to let Link come out of the hole.  
As the young boy stood from the ground, Nabooru could see small wound all over his body, some parts of his tunic were burned, and he had scarped himself all over his body.  
Nabooru rubbed his head before he could look at her, “It must have been a tough trip for you, I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t find the Silver Gauntl…”  
Before she could finish her sentence, Link looked at her, a cheeky smile on his face as he took something out of his tunic.  
The leather gauntlets were worn from time and use, but Nabooru immediately knew that they were the Silver Gauntlets for the silver plates spread across the upper side of the glove.  
“You actually found them?!”, exclaimed Nabooru as she took the leather gauntlets from Link’s hands, “Aren’t you special kid.”  
Having kept his promise, Link smiled as she slowly went away from Nabooru, but as he was about to descent the stair, Nabooru graved him from the back.  
“Were do you think you are going”, she said in a playful tone as she hugged Link, her blossom shamelessly resting on his head, “After everything you have done for me, I have to keep my side of the deal.”  
Nabooru pushed Link, firmly grasping him so he couldn’t move away, as they exited the temple, the sun had left the sky, and the moon began to ascend.  
Walking away from the temple, Link noticed a small tent resting near an oasis, “That is my tent”, Nabooru said as she walked beside the water, “I have been looking for a way to get those Silver Gauntlets for quite some time…”  
Nabooru moved the entrance cloth aside, letting Link enter first to the small triangular tent, on its inside was a small backpack, an oil lantern, and a blanket.  
“It isn’t much, but it’s enough to keep me comfortable for the night”, Nabooru said as closed the entrance cloth and crawled besides Link.  
While Link could stand without problem on the tent, Nabooru had to kneel to move inside.  
Crawling to border of the tent, she sat on her legs as she opened her arms, “Come here Link, you must be tired, let me help you.”  
Blushing from the offer that Nabooru gave him, he slowly walked close to her, letting Nabooru grab him, and let him sit on her legs.  
“Let me patch you up, can you do me a favor and take of your shirt?”, she said as she looked toward her backpack and looked for something inside of it.  
Link, still blushing, followed Nabooru’s suggestion as she took a small cloth and a bottle and left it besides her.  
“This may sting a little…”, she said as she dampened the cloth with the liquid inside the bottle, the smell of alcohol reached Link’s nose as Nabooru, started to clean his arm.  
As she went through Link’s arm, Nabooru noticed scratches on his arm, hidden by the dirt he got on him. Finishing the right arm, she went to the left, and noticed the same case as with the other arm.  
The more she cleaned, the more wound appeared to her, “It really must have been tough for you”, she softly said as she began to clean his chest, “You must have faced some really nasty thing inside that place.”  
Nabooru removed Link’s hat, letting it on top of his tunic, “Even to get this far into the desert, you must have more experience that some men have on their lives”, she said as she began to clean his back, “And to even go into an unknown temple to search something for me...”  
Nabooru finished cleaning his back, dropping the cloth beside the alcohol bottle, “You must be the bravest men I have ever met”, she said as she rubbed his head, his short blond hair getting messed up.  
With a small chuckle, Nabooru looked at the side of Link’s head, observing the crimson red his face had, “What are you so embarrassed about?”, she was going to ask, before noticing that Link was covering his pants with his hands.  
Connecting the two points, Nabooru realized, what was going wrong since they had entered the tent, “It seems you are even more mature than I thought…”, she said as she pushed Link against her blossom, his head resting in between her breasts, “In that small body of yours there is definitely something mature.”  
Moving aside Link’s hands, that offered no resistance, she got her hand into his pants finding a hard rod in them.  
Lowering his shorts, Nabooru saw a what Link was so ashamed of. His cock was bigger than Nabooru expected, while it wasn’t that big, it went a little over her hand, “For someone so small, you had a rather big sword.”, she jokingly said as she began to move her hand.  
She slowly moved her hand, trying to tease the young bow that sited on her legs, as she began to speed up, Link began to breath faster from his mouth.  
“That is such a cute reaction.”, thought Nabooru, but as she was about to increase her rhythm a soft moan came from Link’s mouth as he spasmed, his dick shooting up a white stream of liquid.  
Link’s seed feel on Nabooru’s hand who brought it close to them, “To shoot with such force, aren’t you energetic.”, she said as she got it close to her mouth.  
Link looked up, to see Nabooru liking her hand, “It has such a strong taste.”, she said as she cleaned her hand on her clothes, “You are truly one of a kind.”  
Nabooru kissed Link’s head, “Can you move a little kid?”, she asked him softly, “I’m going to get a little more comfortable.”  
Gulping down, Link obeyed, moving towards the other end of the tent, turning his head back, he watched as Nabooru got her top of, freeing her large blossom form the constraining clothing.  
“Do you like them?”, Nabooru asked shamelessly, “After all, these little things are what got you blushing since the begging.”  
She crawled toward Link, making him sit on the floor as she looked at his manhood, “It seems that you are ready to go again.”, she said got closer to him, “Let me give you a treat with these two…”  
Sustain her blossom, Nabooru engulfed Link´s cock between her breast, Nabooru smiled as she saw Link’s panting, as if remembering the feeling that her hand gave him.  
While Link was a little bit wet from his own precum, it was slippery enough to move her breasts, so Nabooru spat a little.  
The feeling of the cold saliva made Link twitch, but before he could even process it, Nabooru began to move.  
She firmly grasped her breast as she shook them, with short but rapid burst that made Link moan even louder than before.  
“You are doing great Link, hold it a little longer.”, Nabooru said as she delightfully heard the whimpers coming out of Link´s mouth.  
The immense feeling of pleasure made Link’s cock twitch more and more, he tried his best to hold it for as long as he could, but, in the end, it was too much for him.  
As Nabooru slammed her breast down, Link came, an even bigger quantity than before shoot out of his cock, ending in Nabooru´s face as she widened her eyes in surprise.  
As Link gasped for air, Nabooru cleaned a drop of semen that was running down her face with her fingers, and liked them clean, “Having such vigor since such a young age.”, she said as she grabbed a cloth to clean her face, “I envy the woman that will accompany you down the hall, when you are in ripe age.”  
Having cleaned her face, Nabooru looked at the young boy in front of her, “I would really envy her…”, she tough to herself as she looked at him, “Such a sweet boy, I am sure he will grow into a fine man…”  
A hint of jealously from that imaginary woman appeared on Nabooru’s mind, and she began to bite her lip as the idea continued on her head.  
With one last at the young boy, Nabooru made her mind, “Link, I will give you one last thing…”, she said as she moved away from him.  
Slowly she took of her pants and underwear, undressing herself to Link, “You still have a long life ahead, but, tonight, I am going to make you a man.”, she said as she laid on the ground.  
Link awkwardly walked toward her, toward the woman who had presented herself to him.  
Nabooru separated her legs, to exposing her womanhood to him, above her entrance was a little trimmed bush of hair that Nabooru kept.  
Link´s manhood was completely hard as he stood in front of Nabooru.  
“Here…”, she said as she moved her hands down, parting the lips of her womanhood and showing her insides to Link, “Don’t worry about it, it will feel really good.”  
Moving his waist, Link left the tip of his manhood at Nabooru’s entrance, “Oh Goddess, my heart is beating so fast.”, Nabooru thought as she looked at Link.  
With timid movements, Link penetrated inside Nabooru.  
A sense of complete warmness overtook Link as he slowly inserted his length, the wetness of Nabooru’s insides was a completely different sensation that he had ever felt.  
And, as if following an animalistic instinct, Link began to move his hips.  
“You are wonderful Link.”, said Nabooru as gripped her clothing that laid beside her, “You can do whatever you want.”  
Link, slowly getting technique, began to move faster seeking the pleasure.  
Nabooru was biting her lip, “Oh Goddess, he is lasting much more than before.”, she tough as she looked at him, “He is hitting in all the right points!”  
The two of them were in complete bliss, as the young boy was completely overtaken by his first taste of lust, and the woman was in heaven from a sense of completeness.  
To increase his speed, Link started to lay on top of Nabooru, his head on her stomach as to keep pumping her insides with full force.  
Nabooru hugged Link tight against her, “My little man…”, she said as she felt Link breathing into her stomach.  
But even this dreamy situation had to end, as Nabooru felt Link cock beginning to twitch in anticipation.  
“Cum inside me Link!”, Nabooru shouted as her legs tensed up, “Give me your seed!”  
Her legs wrapped around Link’s waist, looking him in position, without any consideration for him.  
Link, being pushed by the legs, got his entire length inside one last time, before releasing his built-up seed.  
Nabooru could feel the viscous liquid being shot inside of her, with an even bigger quantity than before.  
The pair were panting in exhaustion as her insides were being painted white, Link slowly moved his face to Nabooru, while he was clearly exhausted, he was still smiling.  
Seeing this, Nabooru hugged him even tighter to his stomach, “Why most you be this cute…”, she thought to herself.  
Link’s cock had gotten soft, and while Nabooru still had her legs around him, he could remove himself from inside her.  
She bit her lip, a little frustrated that he wasn’t inside her anymore, but left it go as Link began to snuggle on top of her, his head right below her breasts.  
Nabooru scratched the back of Link’s head as she heard his soft breathing, “You were really good Link”, she said, more to herself than to Link.  
As the minutes went by in this position, Nabooru noticed that Link had fallen asleep.  
A little disappointed in not being able to see Link’s sleeping face, Nabooru laid her head on the cloth as her own body grew tired.  
She slowly grabbed her blanket, and extended it on top of Link and herself, covering them.  
Nabooru looked at the corner of the tent as sleep caught to her, but she felt a different warmth than before.  
The warmth came from her deepest place, the thought of Link’s seed vigorously going to her womb made her smile.  
She closed her eyes as the warmness shifted, “Having his children…”, she mumbled as a sense of fulness came to her, “That would be lovely…”  
With that last thought, the two were deeply asleep, in the warmth of each other.

\---  
Link woke up, unable to bear with the heat of the desert.  
As he rubbed his eyes removing the last traces of sleepiness, he noticed that he was alone in the tent.  
Nabooru things were missing, but, as he stood from the ground, he noticed something at the corner of the tent.  
The Silver Gauntlets that Nabooru had were left with a note on top of them.  
After dressing himself, Link reached for the paper.  
“I am sorry to leave you alone Link, but despite what I would like, I have something to do as the second in command of the Gerudo.”, the note had written in a rushed writing, “I will leave with you the Silver Gauntlets, since I have the feeling that you are going to need them more than I.”  
In the bottom of the page was the last words from Nabooru, “They are still mine thought, I am just letting you borrow them, since I know you will keep your word and return them to me”, nothing more was written on the paper.  
Exiting the tent, Link turned to his left, to see the Spirit temple, clenching his fist on the leather gloves, he nodded to himself, understanding his next destination. Link grabbed the ocarina that he carried and played the six notes that he will always remember.  
With light engulfing him, he was transported away, to continue his journey, with the hope of finding a way, to keep his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back after my almost 4-month hiatus, my apologies for the absence.  
> Originally, I had planned another work for Valentines, but, it got a little stubborn to say the least.  
> It is always interesting to try to make a mute character, and I imposed myself that rule with Link. Thought in the end I gave him a more “childish” personality.  
> I tried to do some pampering in this work, in a smaller scale, if you have some opinions on it, please share them in the comments.  
> And, like always, criticism is always accepted in the comments to improve in both my writhing and redaction.  
> If you have seen any orthographic mistakes, please comment them to change them when I can.  
> Once again, thanks for reading my work.  
> I hope to see you, on the next one.  
> Have a nice Valentines Day.  
> Ah, one more thing, I didn’t forget my account anniversary, look forward to that.  
> KingFake


End file.
